A variety of approaches have been developed to condition the hair. A common method of providing conditioning benefit is through the use of conditioning agents such as cationic surfactants and polymers, high melting point fatty compounds, low melting point oils, silicone compounds, and mixtures thereof. Most of these conditioning agents are known to provide various conditioning benefits. For example, some cationic surfactants, when used together with some high melting point fatty compounds, are believed to provide a gel matrix which is suitable for providing a variety of conditioning benefits such as slippery feel during the application to wet hair and softness and moisturized feel on dry hair.
There is a need for hair conditioning compositions which provide coloring benefits while providing conditioning benefits. Such coloring benefit is, for example, at least one of the followings: coloring to non-colored hair, color enhancing of colored hair, preventing color fade of colored hair and grey blending.
A variety of attempts has been made for providing both hair coloring and hair conditioning benefits. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H5-43438 discloses a coloring hair treatment composition comprising 0.3% of Behentrimonium Chloride, 0.1% of Cetyltrimonium Chloride, 0.1% of Distearyldimonium Chloride, 10% of Behenyl alcohol, and 0.05% of an acidic dye.
However, it has been found that it is still not easy to obtain hair conditioning compositions which provide coloring benefits, while providing conditioning benefits.
Based on the foregoing, there remains a need for hair conditioning compositions which provide improved coloring benefits while providing conditioning benefits.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.